septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Fonts
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to March 2016. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 07:06, February 19, 2016 (UTC) StempelSchneidler-Roman I have managed to find a font called StempelSchneidler-Roman which appears to be a free relative of the one used on septimus book covers. Do you think it would make a good custom font for the wiki? ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 14:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I think the font should be nice if it's used on page title, section and subsection headings, but not the main text for articles. :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:38, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Custom Font Hi Sammm* I have noticed that on the ruby red wiki that you are renovating that you managed to install custom fonts. I have made two requests to the wiki staff and I have had no response. Any tips on the right person to go to about this problem? Chrestomanci (Talk) 09:28, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :About to head to bed xP. But yeah, I've actually seen the Staff reply to you on your wall at CC, I believe he asked you to send a request via ? Have you already done that? If so and that's the one not getting responded, I guess try replying to the wall post. The only reason I think my request went through, was because I picked the font out of the source they recommended people to choose from (google fonts). --Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:39, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Sammm ::The only problem about using CSS is that I will not be able to use the Stempel Schneidler font anymore which means we would have to find an alternative. I will list some of the ones which I have been looking at on google fonts and see which ones you think best match. The other alternative is that we copy what Inheriwiki and the Harry Potter wiki are doing and have a seperate header for each. ::Chrestomanci (Talk) 10:35, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm heading off to bed, so I probably won't be able to reply to you soon afterwards. I recently found out that if you have the font face and it's .ttf file (not sure if others will work), you can upload it to the wiki and use it, example: :::*w:c:lunarchronicles:File:Bankgothiclc-medium-webfont.ttf :::*w:c:lunarchronicles:MediaWiki:Wikia.css :::So there's that. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 11:16, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sammm ::::The Lunar Chronicles wiki has permission to upload ttf files whereas the Septimus Heap Wiki does not. If we want to upload a custom font, we must either ask a staff member to change our permission which I have tried and failed to do but since the Lunar Chronicles allows us to upload font files. I might be able to upload the custom font to that wiki and then use CSS to get the Septimus Heap wiki to import it from there. It should work because I have used CSS to use images from other wikis before. ::::With your permission could I test if this works and if it doesn't you can always delete the font on the Lunar Chronicles Wiki. Chrestomanci (Talk) 11:33, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Chris... Next time... you actually have to wait for an answer before going forward with the plan of a permission... The thing is, it's not even my place to give you them in the first place! I'm not an admin at LCW, I cannot delete it afterwards! Also, what do you mean by "we must either ask a staff member to change our permission which I have tried and failed to do"? The Staff told me we can upload fonts! What exactly did they tell you? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:50, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What I mean is that none of the Staff Members responded to my request. Well... One did say I posted on the wrong board and to make a request via are wiki's request panel which resulted in no response which is why I asked you a while ago about who to contact. ::::::Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:03, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Yes, but what happened AFTERWARDS? I told you the guy did respond to you, and he told you to send in a request? DID YOU DO IT (send in the request the right way he told you to)? If you did, what was the respond you got? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:11, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I did send it right away and I got no response. Which is why I am so bemused. ::::::::Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:18, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::OMG that IS extremely ABSURD! Wow, I mean, I never get a respond right away or anything, because it was after all specified it usually takes 2-3 business days... but DANG! I do always get a response! Did you get a receipt? I mean, I always do and the mail would say Wikia has received your request; if you didn't, that may be a sign that they never got it? If you did, reply to that receipt and tell them the request was never taken care off (I know replying will work cuz I did that to cancel out a request I sent before). And write on User:JoePlay's Talk page about the situation. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:24, November 13, 2015 (UTC) New idea Be sure to talk to a Staff on this wiki. K, now I'm gonna say something that's probably unpleasant lol. I mean, I wish I would have come to this conclusion sooner so it would save us all the trouble, but anyways it's just an idea so here goes: I tested out the method you used on this wiki (the one trying to import font from TLCW) on my test wiki, tbh, I'm seriously not exactly sure if it had actually worked; I mean, the font did change, but did it changed to the correct font? That was when I realized, the font we agreed on, wasn't exactly super unique; (the IM thingy you imported, I think that was another issue; that one I think it simply was not imported correctly, or if it was, I wasn't seeing it cuz now I'm pretty sure this whole time I was just seeing Times New Roman) but yeah, then I looked back to the reason why the font was picked, and that supposedly the font it looked like, http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/ef/schneidler/ef-roman/ was said to be the font that's actually used... Looking at it now, I feel that if the font size isn't large enough, it really could be just mistaken as any other serif fonts, and I just don't think it's worth spending so much time on something that might not even be noticed. So I switched to another approach, look for the other known font featured on the cover... http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/jya/yan-series-333-jy/yan-roman-jy/ And that was when I got annoyed cuz I seriously thought you can literally find anything for free on the Internet... Apparently not for this one. Worse is that, I guess due to its characteristics, I actually couldn't find anything remotely close to it like how we could for the serif font. Feeling extremely frustrated, I was like, "you know what; let's not try to find a copycat font, it's okay not to be perfect" lmao. So I looked for fonts that do not necessarily resemble to either of the cover fonts, but ones that kind of give feelings of mixture between the both. I am NOT saying any of the results are the best dang fonts ever, but I think they are distinguishable enough that if being used, people could def. tell the fonts are changed. *https://www.google.com/fonts/specimen/Fondamento *https://www.google.com/fonts/specimen/Quintessential *https://www.google.com/fonts/specimen/Eagle+Lake *https://www.google.com/fonts/specimen/Simonetta *https://www.google.com/fonts/specimen/Alegreya *http://www.1001freefonts.com/mwakomia.font *http://www.1001freefonts.com/vaniel.font Like I said, it's just an idea. At this point, if none of them are acceptable, I'd say we could simply look for the font that's used for the main title of the THM covers; that one seriously looks familiar and identifiable enough. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Sammm :I am sorry that I have replied so late. :I had already searched for the font elsewhere on the web but was unable to find it and I have been considering alternatives so I will add the ones which you have shown me to the list which I will most likely make a list about like your ones on the Inkheart wiki. It will list my plans and aims for the wiki which you and other members will be more than welcome to contribute to. Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Also whilst we're on the subject. I made this request here... Septimus Heap Wiki as well as on another forum which I can't remember. Joe Play replied saying that I should request via Special:Contact which I did and then I had no response but I will check my email and histroy to be certain. I am just telling you in case you had any doubts in my story. Chrestomanci (Talk) 21:20, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey there! No worries about the responding time (for some reason I feel like I'm saying that a lot... the worst thing is I'm not even sure if I was saying that to you... tells you a lot about my characteristics I guess Orz). If I sound really pushy I'm sorry about it! Mostly if I write stuff like "please be sure to read such and such above", it really only mean just that and nothing more; I just want to make sure those certain stuff weren't missed, as you know I write long and stuff can easily be lost lol. ::And no, I don't doubt your story! But I am a little disappointed in Wikia and I find it alarming that they failed to respond, since it has never happened to me before. What I meant is to communicate with a Staff on this wiki and not elsewhere (like Community Central), I've done so before we got the rights; I asked Wolf Boy's article to be treated and it was taken care of shortly, that's why I said write to his Talk page here. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:25, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Hey there! I just want you to know that I'm still kinda a little bit upset about not being able to find free imitation of Yan Series 333 lmao. Went looking again, last time the 1001freefonts is actually a site I've never been on before, but for "mwakomia", I actually came across it again on a site I have in fact DL quite a few fonts from, so at least I know it should be relatively safer (imo anyways), a long with some other look-a-likes-but-not-really-s: :::*http://www.abstractfonts.com/font/12059 :::*http://www.abstractfonts.com/font/2157 :::*http://www.abstractfonts.com/font/11853 :::*http://www.abstractfonts.com/font/11553 (serif font; though the sample is so shady quality, it might not turn out to be that good after all.) :::Also, although I'm not certain it'll make any difference, since I feel like I beginner like me had figured it out, so surely those pro-webdesigners had thought 1000 steps ahead to prevent commercial fonts from being freely used. But if you do happen to find a website that's actually using one of the fonts we talked about, as in not in images but actually using the fonts; let me know. I can't believe whenever I don't really care for a series, I managed to find something for it; like some other wikis, I was able to directly load fonts from other sites, and successfully use it, the problem is ACTUALLY LOCATING WHERE IT'S being used. Frankly, I'm a bit surprised I was able to get a commercial font at all, but it doesn't look like I got the same luck with the ones use for SH. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:21, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Contacting staff Continuing the above, on that note, I don't want to be pushy, but IS THERE A REASON why you still haven't talked to Staff User:JoePlay on THIS WIKI? His Talk page is RIGHT HERE, I honestly don't understand why you haven't reached out, when you've clearly been wronged (sent in a request and never got a respond), but you started to work on different stuff (userboxes). Is it possible for you to make taking to the Staff a slightly higher priority? If it gets fixed, that's finally something to be crossed off our not-even-made-yet-to-do-list. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:21, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Sammm :Remind me, We were planning that I would talk to JoePlay about allowing us to upload custom fonts to our wiki? :Chrestomanci (Talk) 22:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Please revisit every thing written on this section and the section above; it would be much easier if you just reread it instead of me recounting the whole thing over again; it's more than just requesting font files to be uploaded, it's the fact that the Staff never got back to you when you sent in a request, THAT'S SOMETHING TO REPORT; and in case it happens again, that's why you ask them HERE, publicly where the record would stay public as well. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:48, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Hi Samm :::I decided to double check the request I sent and I want to know whether sending a request gives you an email or if you have to check a box in order to reciebe one because my internet was quite unstable at the time so I have a feeling that it may have crashed out when I sent the request but I honestly can't remember. :::I will as Joe as soon as I have the time. Things are a bit hectic at the moment. :::Chrestomanci (Talk) 19:08, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Chris, PLEASE ALWAYS double check, in fact, triple check, before you ever make the assumption that the Staff didn't bother to reply you. To answer your question; there is a check box, however, it is to ask you whether or not you want a copy of your own request; regardless of how you decide (selecting or not), you would get a receipt telling you Wikia has received your request, WHICH I'VE TOLD YOU. So do properly send in the request, and next time when something like this happens, don't wait SO LONG to take care of it. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Chris, SERIOUSLY, WHAT HAPPENED to talking to Staff User:JoePlay, obviously I still haven't seen you taken action (cuz you haven't), YET, I saw you wrote on CC for another Community Development Team/Requests‎, to which might I remind you, is completely inappropriate for what you are asking for. READ the ENTIRE thread w:Thread:905060 and you'd realize what you are asking has already been asked, and Staffs are still in the process of review. SO PLEASE, rethink what your priority is. :::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:20, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Sammm* I decided to send a request via the Special:Contact which I will wait for a response via. Chrestomanci (Talk) 18:30, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :We can now upload custom fonts on the wiki. Feel free to make any changes. :Chrestomanci (Talk) 14:58, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me know the font situation is resolved, though I thought you are the one that actually has the font files? Regardless of the ones I suggested found on the Net, what about the one you uploaded on the Lunar Chronicles wiki? Don't you want to try it out here? You should also probably really start talking to Joe, he's asked you to write to him about your new request. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:36, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Can you PLEASE upload the font you even went over the Lunar Chronicles wiki to upload, since we apparently can do that now here? I assume that font would have been closer to the what's used for the "Septimus Heap" font than Palatino, a font not even guaranteed to be showing for everyone. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:48, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Done upload the two fonts that I found Chrestomanci (Talk) 15:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've never had to deal with fronts uploaded from the wiki, so I am not sure if I did it correctly, but anyways, I am actually just seeing TimesNewRoman instead of the supposedly installed StempelSchneidle; please take a look at MediaWiki:Wikia.css and see if you can spot the problem; if not, I'd have to ask Joe for help. I know for sure the set up would work (used it on multiple wiki), just that right now it's not displaying the right font. :::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:08, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑ ::::::UPDATED: WTF, apparently I DID already point out the TNR situation to you. GAWD Chris, do you even actually read HALF of the stuff I've been writing to you? The weird line break thing on the main page took forever to actually sink in, can you please just read everything carefully? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 03:51, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Potential bug Sammm I was wondering whether you have noticed that the font being used on the titles is actually times new roman. I checked what was happening by the Inspector in Mozilla Firefox and whilst it does import the font. I then decides not to use it. I have a suspicion this is to do with compatability or some built anti-browser code. Instead I think we should instead use the font that we used on the main page headers since it looks quite good and we know that it works with all browser without any absurd problems. Let me know what you think but I think it should get rid of the font problem completely. --Chrestomanci (Talk) 11:39, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :I have changed the main font to Palatino and I think that it gives the look that we are going for. A certain Renaissance Era look about it whilst looking very neat and subtle which is what I think is required for a wikia font. :--Chrestomanci (Talk) 14:24, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Hi there Chris! Yes, I'll guiltily admit that I have indeed noticed, and I believe I briefly hinted at the import may not have worked (though for a different reason) when we were building . The reason I didn't discuss it was.... As seen above, I told you to write to the Staff in mid-Octobor, and the action was only taken during early December; I did not want to go through all that again cuz frankly for me it was unpleasant and I do not like to be in a position constantly have to remind other people, it makes me feel bossy in a negative way. I figured if you didn't say anything, you're not too bothered by it, so no need to worry about it. HOWEVER, since you brought it up, that's a different story. Now, w:c:lockwood-and-co actually had the same problem literally just now, I had to file for a bug report, which I did 2 days ago, and only got the reply moments ago: When Common.css is loaded, @imports have to be at the top of Common.css instead of Wikia.css. Imports ONLY work if they are at the top of the CSS file. Wikia minifies all CSS files together and Common.css is the beginning of that combined file... so @imports will only work there. The Staff made the change for me, and what was not showing up, now is, which was why I went moving the import on this wiki, but as you can see, now it just fails altogether, so it really is out of my hands. Would suggest you to either again ask a Staff directly (this time User:Rappy 4187 is the one who solved it for me), or use . --Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:35, February 19, 2016 (UTC)